Regal Rabbits/Script
Part 1: Bunny Prince & Princess Before Battle *'Veronica': A festival? To celebrate spring? *'Loki': Oh, yes. Everyone dresses up like bunny rabbits! Let's go together, darling? What do you say? *'Veronica': No. *'Loki': Oh, too bad. I was so looking forward to seeing you in costume... *'Veronica': I'm not interested. Besides, my brother is coming back soon, and I need to prepare his tea. *'Loki': Coming back? But Bruno has plans to attend the festival! *'Veronica': He... What? *'Loki': I've heard that there's a clue there... Something he's looking for. Don't you think you'd better go and help him out? Hmm? *'Veronica': *sigh* (Scene transition) *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': It's here, is it? *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Brother... You intend to participate in this festival? *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': Yes. Loki...well, she told me there's something I can obtain only here... Something I need. If there's even a chance that her words are true, I must don this garb and seek it. *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': If you say so, I believe you. *'Loki (Regal Rabbits)': You two make an adorable pair. What a lovely festival we'll have this year. Don't you think? *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': I get the feeling we're being tricked. After Battle *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': I must keep searching... Until I find it! *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Of course, Bruno. Part 2: Pegasus, Take Flight! Before Battle *'Marisa': Whoa! Too high! Go lower... No, not like that. *'Palla': Is this your first ride on a pegasus? *'Marisa': Yes... I've seen one before. Up close. A friend of mine rides one. Don't worry. This is my job now, and I'll do it. *'Palla': Be gentle. The pegasus has opened its heart to you... Now, if you open your heart...your hearts will join together and soar into the sky! *'Marisa': I see. Both you and my friend... You're very close to your pegasi. I would like to be, too... I'll do my best. *'Palla': If you just try...I know you can do it. After Battle *'Marisa': We lost. But it's not over. Not yet. *'Palla': We'll retreat for now and come up with a new plan. Part 3: Rabbit Lore Before Battle *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': Information crucial to those fated to have Embla's blood coursing through their veins... It must be here! *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Is it? I don't see how it could be... *'Marisa': I have joined my heart with this pegasus! I can fly! *'Palla': That's the way! Let's go! *'Loki (Regal Rabbits)': Spring is here, my dear, and so are you. Shall we? After Battle *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Bruno... Did you find it? *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': Not yet... *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Don't get your hopes up. You can't trust Loki... *'Bruno (Regal Rabbits)': This is it—this is it! A treatise on the taguel, a race from another realm... This is precisely what I sought! *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Really? *'Loki (Regal Rabbits)': Told you! I remember exactly what I said, dear. "There's got to be a clue at the spring festival." See? All I want is to make dear, sweet Veronica happy! *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': I don't believe you. But you helped Bruno, and that does make me happy... Even if this outfit is very strange. *'Loki (Regal Rabbits)': Prince? About the next clue... *'Veronica (Regal Rabbits)': Next clue? *'Loki (Regal Rabbits)': Hee-hee. I can't wait to see where it'll turn up! Can you? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts